From Way Up Here
by Bex18x
Summary: A well known babysitter expreinces the after life and see's how her friends and family cope and move on...finding out secrets on her way...Because from heaven it's possobile to see and hear everything...
1. It's Over

**From Way Up Here.**

* * *

Nobody forgets they date, time and how they died.

It's one of our first and last memories as we finish our life on earth and start our life's up here…

Up here…Just what is heaven like?

Everybody sometime in their life will wonder what the after-life is all about. We ask questions

"Will heaven be nice?"

"What happens next"

From up here we can hear people's thoughts…feel their feelings and listen to their questions…But we can never answer back. That's one of the rules here.

Rule no 7: Never try and make contact with mortals down below.

And lets be honest it sucks...If dying wasn't bad enough never having contact with our friends and family below in their "vision dreams" just makes it worse.

But the positive's what's heaven like?

Pretty much what earth is like but you can fulfil everything you ever wanted. Like right now I'm only 13 and I own a flat with my friend Courtney…She's 23….

Anyway I'm totally ahead of myself…I better tell you how I got here in the first place it's always good to start from the beginning...or should I say the end of that life and the start of this one….


	2. Chapter 2: Death Becomes Us

From Way Up Here.

Chapter 2

So what do I clarify as the beginning of my last few months on earth?

When the year started? Or when everything started to change?

Okay I'll start with the changes.

I'm not a girl for changes. I don't like them, and I never had. I like things they way they are when everrything's stable and happy and normal. When change happens I can sort of handle it…But not very well.

I guess the changes started when at the age of 13 (Finally a teenager).. My life as I knew it started to change quickly… It started on the 25th September. When my friend and The Babysitters Club founder dropped a bomb that myself and Jessi wasn't expecteing…

**

* * *

**

**'This meeting will now come to order' **

_**Jessi and I ganced at each other, worry etched on our faces. Something wasn't right we just knew… The girls (Stacey, Mary-Anne, Claudia, Abby and Kristy) all looked sad and tired. **_

_**Kirsty looked at us somenly. **_

**"_Girls for the last few weeks the girls and I have been having long dicussions on the future…Joining and keeping up with high school was a lot harder than we could have imagined and now we've had to ask ourselves what's inportant..Babysitting…or high scool"_**

_**And suddenly I saw it coming…Surely we couldn't be?**_

**"_It's our decision to officaly end The Babysitters Club"_**

_**Tears sprung to my eyes and I noticed the girls were looking at the ceeling and floor and out th window.Anywhere they could to avoid our looks of shock. **_

**"_Shouldn't…we…Shouldn't we vote on this kind of stuff" Jessi said in a chocked voice. Tears were running down her cheecks. I thought I would cry I could feel the tears ready to be realised but I suddenly felt this flash of anger. _**

_**I jumped up. **_

**"_Jessi's right…We always vote on important club decisions and now you're ditching that and the club, How come the rules suddenly change?"_**

**"_Because there's no point keeping the club up when we've been feeling like we want to qit and starting to resent the clubIt's time consuming..And a lot of us what to do other things apart from babysitting …It's time for a change..We're growing up and moving on" Claudia told us _**

**"_You're moving on…You are…Jessi and I love this club…You've completley left us out one of the biggest decsions..You've not given a thought to what we want" _**

**"_But how is it fair to keep running the club because of what you two want" _**

**"_How is it fair to drop us in it and not give us a choice?"_**

**"_Listen..Kids you'll understand when you join high school"_**

**"**_**How dare you patronisae us" I shouted "Every since you all joined high school you've changed..You think you're all high and mighty..Well I'm sick of it…I'm glad you're finishing the club because I QUIT" I screamed the last word and ran out of the room and rode my bike furiously home.** _

* * *

It was a dark time in my life. The girls had changed and Jessi and I had discussed it endlessly how we hated them moving on. I thought I had Jessi on my side but then she turned on me saying I needed to move on and get a grip. Apparently I was acting like a drama queen.

Jessi didn't want to start another business up and she decided after the initial sadness and shock of the girls's announcment that maybe it was for the best. She wasn't feeling anything that I was feeling. There was no upset or anger. She decided that she would babysit now and again for old clients and focus more on her ballet.

I became a different person almost overnight…And it seems silly because it was only because The BSC was finished. But nobody understood the BSC was my life and I loved my friends there. I loved our clients. I felt inportant and loved and I klnow…right sad?

The old clients didn't seem to want me to babysit they just went to other new agencies that were opening. I did the odd job now and again but that was it.

I started to become negative and moody. My parents convinced themselve I was hitting puberty.

It was more than that.

I was bored and restless and missed my tight kint group of friends. Jessi had got sick of me and had made more friends in her ballet class. She never did anything with me anymore…She just never returned my calls or made excuses. I took the hint. Eventually

When Jessi started to ditch me I realised I needed to make new friends. I decided that the way to become popular was to be a bad—ass. Sad…I know

But I was convinced that was the stairway to attomatic poularity.

I stared to talk bck to teachers..Be rude to them…Not give in coursework-homework. And I was sort of right…I started making friends. Just the kind you're parents warn you about.

Their names were Courtney…Kayley, Sam and Ethan. They smoked and did some drugs and drunk a lot. But that was cool because you know I did too.

In the months before my death I was out of control but past caring. That was the whole problem I felt that I had nothing motivating me anymoe. What was the point in life.. was starting to fail in school and I had lost lots of friends..

Like I said before I'll never forget the day I died.

Nighttime tecnically but there you go.

Sunday night. 11:00 was past curfew and I was drunk in Ethan's car singing and shouting insults at people on the pavements. Kayley and Courtney and I sat in the back of the car passing a bottle of Vodka and a joint between us.

'Hey girls..Should I totally jump the red light?'

We just laughed and giggled and shouteed encouragment

Vroooom!

The car suddenly seemed to go faster than I ever felt it go and I was pushed back into my seat by the force of it. We giggled and shouted. I saw the traffic lights approaching and I felt this niggle in the back of my head..This is a bad Idea.

I was about to shout stop…But everything seemed to go in slow-motion and the red light got closer and closer and I panicked.

We were almost at the other side of the traffic lights.

There was a loud car horn. I looked at my friend who seemed glued to staring at my window. Fear and panic etched on their faces. I looked around and I heard screams. And a very bright light starting at me.

I swore as then I felt it.

Pain and shaking.

I blacked out.

* * *

I seemed to come out..But I couldn't open my eyes. The pain was so intense I felt like every bone in my body had broken. I learnt later that I had broken a lot.

I heard car horns and sirens coming nearer. A weird sense of calm engulfed me and I knew what was happening.

"Can anybody hear me" I heard a strong voice. A women's.

"Help me" I said as loud as I could.

I heard a hysterical scream. It was one of the girls. I couldn't tell which one.

I felt like suddenly all the engery and soul was sucked from me. I felt emppty and light.

And I knew this was it. There was no pretending anymore.

I was dying.

They say you see your life flash before you and it's true. I saw my mom and dad, brothers and sisters and friends and other family. Clients. Important moments in my life.

"Sorry..I'm sorry" I wisperd. My last ever words on earth.

One final roar and it all black again. I knew I wouldn't be opening my eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

**-1Chapter 3**

**Strange Kind Of Feeling.**

I open my eyes and it feels like I have been asleep for eternity. I probably have I feel more awake than I have done for weeks. I slowly sit up and am faced in what only can be described as a marshmallow

Everything I mean everything is white Not that horrible off- colour white that is a sot of grey but a beautiful fluffy white that reminds me of a marshmallow. I hear a sigh and am startled to see there are three other beds in this room, they are filled with three sleeping bodies.

God where the hell am I?

_I can remember drinking and smoking a joint…a scream then it goes black._

What happened, I must have been in an accident and this is the hospital, but I've never seen a hospital this well… spotless before even in New York when Stacy was admitted with diabetes.

Even though it's white and serene in here there are no windows and it's quite scary, I want to see what's going on outside, to gauge where I am.

And wait a minute if I'm in hospital shouldn't I have woken up surrounded by mom and dad and maybe a few brothers and sisters surrounding by bed, like in the movies.

My mind goes all hazy and I feel like I'm being transported

_I'm in a car giggling with other people, were drinking out of a bottle and passing a joint._

I stand up and start pacing the room anxiously, where am I, why has nobody come in yet?

_"Hey girls. Should I totally jump the red light?'"_

I reach towards my hair, and with a jump I realize all I can feel is skin. I frantically claw at my head…where's my hair? My hair that I used to hate with vengeance…. I've lost it.

_There's screaming and hysterical crying. I feel trapped I can't move every where hurts._

_"Can anybody hear me"_

I look at my arms and there's scratches with dried blood all over them. Every where aches.

_I can hear sirens and crying…cars beeping...and crying…people shouting….and crying…machines blaring…and crying_

It's all fitting together now but I can't let the final piece fit because then I'm admitting what I don't want to have to accept.

I'm pacing the floor, tears flowing down my face. I touch wear my tears are and it hurts…my face is so tender.

the flashbacks make me dizzy and I collapse on the floor in a sobbing wreck.

* * *

After what feels like hours but what I guess could only be minutes later a nurse rushes in….surprisingly dressed in white!

I'm sitting on the floor curled up in a ball, my body now and again shaking from my crying earlier.

"Oh dear I see you're not taking this well then " What am I not taking well? . The nurse announces cheerfully as she re-makes my bed, and takes a name off from above the bed. She is in such a rush it's making me dizzy. She checks my notes and scribbles something in and then stops.

"Well you seem well enough for your appointment Miss. Pike if you wouldn't mind getting into the wheelchair outside the door and we'll get you sorted"

"Sorted how…what's going on…where am I?" I ask her in a rush.

The nurse chuckles "My dear if I had a penny for every time somebody asked me that.." She dazes off and suddenly comes out of it and claps her hands.

"Miss Pike, we don't want to awaken the others do we…poor Joe here just arrived an hour ago"

God this is so confusing, how did we arrive. What is going on?

"Miss Pike…wheelchair now" The nurse helps me up off the floor and guides me to the door towards the wheelchair and a corridor that is yep you guessed it white.

* * *

It's like sitting in a doctor's surgery is the only way I can describe it when the nurse (I never found out what her name was) dropped me off here she gave me a ticket with the number on 109.

"Just wait here until you're number is called dear and somebody will wheel you in to your appointment"

And before I can ask here what appointment I'm here for she's gone. Just like that. There's only another person waiting in a wheel chair and both of us sit in bewildered silence for a few moments…until the person breaks the silence

"What happened to you" The gruff voice asks

I look up in surprise, I manage to clear my throat and mumble a reply

"Well a car accident, I'm not really sure what's going on…you?"

"Lung cancer…It was a long time coming…I thought I prepared myself…but well you can't really"

I was thoroughly confused…the way he phrased it was like he was…dead. But that didn't make sense right because were both sitting here in a marshmallow waiting room talking…and only people who are alive talk…

A door opens and a nurse announces

"108...Mr. Jefferson"

He raised his hand and smiles at me

"Good luck kid, I think heaven is gonna be good...I'm gonna make up for the last few weeks on earth over here!"

And their both gone and the impact of his last sentence leaves me winded.

Oh my god. Heaven. **_I'm dead._**


	4. Chapter 4

From Way Up Here

Chapter 4 : Vanessa

* * *

_I thought it would be a normal obligatory Monday morning, the ones that bore me with the regularity of it all, I just wish looking back it had been….._

* * *

"Here's Robb Everett with the latest news and weather, This is Stamford Radio wishing our listeners a good morning…the time is 7:30 am"

Nooooooooooooo. Monday Morning already, School looming

Surely It cant be morning already, I thought I just fell asleep five minutes ago. I'm sure I had

Blearily opening my eyes I was looking straight at the wall of myself and Mallory's room, and I couldn't be bothered to turn over and slam the snooze button.

"Hello I'm Robb Everett, our top story this morning is the road traffic accident on Millpond Road, that involved a 4 x 4 and a BMW collided when the apparent stolen BMW was hit passenger side on as reports say the BMW jumped a red light. Police have confirmed that there is one fatality at the scene of the accident, and the rest of the passengers and the 4 x 4 driver are all in hospital, This accident has caused chaos on the busy road as rescue teams have had to keep the road close due to wreckage and investigations being carried out. Un confirmed reports are saying the driver and passengers of the BMW were under the influence of alcohol and possible drug use being reported, The names of the passengers and drivers have not been released until all the families have been contacted…..On to some lighter news…."

I sighed staring at the wall, another life in a Road Accident.

"It makes you think doesn't it Mal" I asked her.

No answer, I turned over to ask her the question again. But she wasn't there. Again

This was becoming a regular occurrence with Mallory, In the last few months the sister I knew and loved had changed Into a completely different person. This Mallory stayed up late, disobeyed curfew and provoked arguments like it was out of fashion.

The last few times I found her bed empty, I found her normally in the toilet being sick, we all knew she had started drinking and mom and dad had tried everything to reason with her, they'd grounded her, stopped her allowance but she still found means and ways to get what she wanted.

I had gotten up and threw some clothes on, and walked to the bathroom, I tentatively knocked on the bathroom door which was closed.

The normal response would have been

"Get lost, beat it" Then the sound of retching. It was not the best start to a morning, but like I said regular occurrences and all you get used to it.

Expect that morning there was no noise, oh god she hadn't passed out had she, I knocked again. No answer.

I opened the door expecting to see Mallory sprawled out.

She wasn't there. The "Kids" bathroom was spotless.

I frowned, and started brushing my teeth, she was probably down stairs listening to a lecture already

* * *

_A normal school day morning in The Pike Household?_

Look up the definition of crazy and you will know, Normally people are fighting over cereals and milk, and there is always one accident, and every step down the stairs the noise gets louder and louder.

Expect this morning, there was silence, no noise. Nothing.

I hadn't overslept, but had I set my alarm for the wrong day was it really Sunday and everyone was still in bed.

Yeah, silly me that has got to be it, god how annoying. I started to walk back up the stairs, when I decided I needed a drink of orange.

I sighed and walked back towards the kitchen.

And I was met with the tear faced looks of 8 people at a kitchen table all dressed, with no food or drink touched.

Looking back I remember thinking I had entered the twilight zone…Expect I wish I had entered the twilight zone rather than enter the world I was just about to….

* * *

Mrs. McGill was sitting at the head of the table, which was unusual as she is normally heading to work, and only comes and chats to my parents some times in the evenings, if she has an empty house or needs to borrow something.

"Mrs.…McGill…Hi…What's going on" I had to ask I knew something was wrong.

"Vanessa, I think you need to sit down" She patted at an empty seat between her and Margo.

And then I started to worry. This was serious, I could see It in the eyes of my siblings, in the tearful eyes of Mrs. McGill.

I noted that Mallory wasn't here, she probably hadn't come back last night…Something had happened and she wasn't here when we needed her.

"Please…Is it Mom…Is it Dad?"

Ms. McGill- Maureen shook her head and a tear fell from her eye down to her cheek .

"Oh god Vanessa I'm so sorry…I am…It's your sister…Mallory was in a serious car accident last night…I don't know how to tell you this…She died at the scene of the accident…your mom and dad got a visit from the police last night to inform them…They've been at the hospital ever since…I'm so sorry"

It was like some one had punched me as hard as they could in my stomach and had repeated it…still punching and they wouldn't stop. I couldn't breathe I couldn't speak.

My siblings looked at me all silently crying, looking at me for my reaction, for reassurance, I didn't know what to do.

I felt like I was drowning, I couldn't breathe.

Mallory.

Dead.

My sister

**never.**

** coming**

**back.**


End file.
